


heroes!

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Heroes!





	heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

When Massu shows up at Maru’s apartment wearing a cape, Maru’s only a little surprised, but only because it matches his pants.

“Nakamaru-kun!” Massu greets him, grinning in that way that is entirely too bright for six-thirty A.M. “Hurry up and get ready! We have to go!”

“Go where?” Maru grumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “The sun’s not even up yet.”

“To save the world, of course!” Massu declares, pumping his fist high in the air. “The whole city is counting on us!”

Maru blinks. “What.”

“Come on!” Massu pushes his way inside, carefully toeing off his sneakers before dragging Maru into his closet. Maru should know better than to let Massu dress him, but in his defense, he’s half asleep.

Which is why when he finds himself standing in front of his full-length mirror in aqua-blue tights, boxing shorts leftover from Dream Boys, and one of Koki’s orange gangsta jerseys, he merely yawns. It could be a lot worse.

And, by the way, he has no idea where those tights came from. Just so everyone knows.

Maru thinks back to what they did last night as Massu puts his hair up in pigtails. There was food, of course, and they were marathoning the first season of Heroes – oh, shit.

“Masuda-kun?” Maru asks carefully. “I don’t remember Peter or any of the others dressing up in superhero costumes.”

“That’s why the city blew up,” Massu says seriously.

As much as Maru doesn’t want anyone seeing him like this, he doesn’t really have much say as Massu grabs his arm and jumps out the window, soaring into a graceful arc that gives Maru a beautiful view of the pending sunrise.

…

Well. Maru’s old enough to know not to question these things. If Massu can fly, Massu can fly. Hopefully Massu will fly to Starbucks so that he can get a latte.

“If you can fly, what can I do?” Maru wonders out loud.

“You can do anything you put your mind to, Nakamaru-kun,” Massu says in this voice that makes Maru want to hug him. In a completely heterosexual way, of course. Well, maybe not. Besides, he’s already practically hugging him, holding on for dear life because flying with Massu is about equivalent to being on a scary roller coaster ride.

“Oh no!” Massu says suddenly. “We’re going to be late!”

Maru gets an idea. “Do you have a watch on?” he yells into the wind. “I can’t get to mine.”

Because it’s on his wrist that’s gripping onto Massu for dear life. It’s a credit to their friendship that Massu doesn’t ask any questions, just lifts up his cell phone with the sizzling gyoza screen saver and Maru supposes that this will have to do.

“Hold on!” he warns, and squeezes his eyes shut, concentrating as hard as he can.

His nose twitches and when he opens his eyes again, the sun’s not even breaking the horizon. His feet are on the ground and Massu’s standing next to him, looking a little dazed (that is, more than normal), and Maru looks at the time again. “Two hours! Masuda-kun, I sent us back two hours!”

Massu frowns. “That’s too early! What are we going to do for an hour and a half?”

Maru’s grinning, thinking of ways that he can use his newfound ability to keep Kame from yelling at him for being late everyday, as well as find time to study in addition to everything else now that he’s going to school again. This is going to be awesome.

For now, Maru finds a bench and motions for Massu to sit down. Maru makes himself comfortable on Massu’s shoulder and goes right back to sleep, because Massu makes a really good pillow and besides, time traveling is draining.

~an hour and a half later~

“Nakamaru-kun, wake up!” Massu’s voice is saying, shaking the still form. “We’re going to be late!”

“Five more minutes,” Maru mumbles, swinging his body over Massu’s to keep him from moving his arms.

“If I’m late again, Yamashita is going to get ideas!” Massu hisses quietly, like it’s something naughty and someone else is around to hear. “I’m never late!”

Maru groans irritably and rolls off, rolling straight to the floor and whining when he bangs his head. “Wait, this isn’t a park bench.”

Massu scrunches up his face in that way that might be adorable if Maru was into guys. “Huh?”

“Can you fly?” Maru asks suddenly, his eyes popping open with the sad realization that it was all just a dream.

“I’m going to have to fly to get to work on time,” is Massu’s response, and Maru can take a hint.

Ten minutes later, when he’s shoved into his closet to get dressed, Maru notices the aqua-blue tights hanging neatly where they weren’t before and trips over his feet.


End file.
